justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Quya
Quya is a city in Just Cause 4. Description The city is a large population center and one of the largest cities in Solís. There is notably a financial center downtown with touristy buildings along the coast identified as glass skyscrapers. A stadium is located west of downtown as well as slums along the hillsides. A road system leads to an international airport to the south of the city. Quya is described on the promotional Just Cause 4 website as "Home to the free-spirited, free-thinking people of Solís." The map description states "Home to the free-spirited, free-thinking people of Solís. A counter to the rigidly Espinosa-controlled capital of Nueva Voz." Its population (speculated) is estimated to be around 100,000. Airport Aeropuerto General Benitez, Solís's only large international airport, is located south of the city. It serves as the main tourist airport in the country and the city. Roads easily transport people from the airport to the city. There is also a smaller airstrip for smaller planes to the west of the city. A smaller regional airport is located northwest of downtown complete with a waiting lot for taxi's, paring lot, and some hangers. Beach At the southern end of the city is a beach area complete with tourist resorts and businesses. Cable cars There is also a system of cable cars leading up and down the mountains around Quya. Downtown The downtown is a mix of commercial, financial or office buildings and hotels for tourists. The skyline of the downtown district includes the tall tower, glass high-rises, and the port. It lines the northern coast of the city's limits. Here in the central park lies the tomb of Otorongo. Port A port is located north-west of downtown. Slums A poor district of slums is located on the hillsides to the west and south of the city. Stadium A large stadium is located west of downtown and contains multiple parked Chupacabra monster trucks. The vehicles are parked around a small stunt track. Garland King mentions the name of the stadium during the mission Cut During The Chase. At one point she calls it "Allianza Stadium" and later "El Estadio". "El Estadio" literally translates to "The Stadium" in Spanish, which doesn't sound quite official (as there are 3 stadiums in Solís), while "alianza" is a Spanish word meaning "alliance", "wedding ring", or "political coalition", which sounds more like it "could" be an official name. Location The city is located on a peninsula on the eastern portion of the Solís, east of the rain-forest biome. To the north is a large, mostly unprotected bay. To the south is a protected bay. The city is a part of the Islas Intichayes province. Vehicles *Several Chupacabras in the stadium. *A system of Cable cars is right at the edge of the city. *Civilian vehicles drive around the city. There are also several parking lots with civilian vehicles. Before Islas Intichayes is taken over, Black Hand vehicles will drive around. After liberation, the Army of Chaos vehicles will replace the Black Hand vehicles. *Toy Offroader near the stadium. Completion *Speed Stunt - pass through the ring faster than 150 km/h. *3 Car Stunts. **Chupacabra. **Kerner Charmant Limo. **Ritmo Rickshaw. *2 Wingsuit Stunts. **Under 3 seconds. **Under 20 seconds. Trivia *The map has the number 37655 inscribed on the sea, north of the city. *The city has a stadium which is the first known stadium in the Just Cause Universe. There is another in Nuova Voz that was later confirmed through promotional material. *It's possible Quya was, at some point in development, intended to be the capital of Solís - on the game's official website, a photo of Quya is named as "screenshot-capital-city-small.jpg". *El Estadio (The Stadium) could be named Allianza Stadium. *The tallest skyscraper (the blue, shining glass one) located on the coast of the downtown area tends to look like the ICC in Hong Kong. *Historically Incan queens were called "Quyas" according to Wikitionary Gallery Quya pre-release map.jpg|Zoomed in at the Map. Quya (Rico stands on a skyscraper and looks at the stadium).png|Rico stands on a skyscraper and looks at the stadium/downtown. Quya (slums and distant skyscrapers).png|Looking from the slums to the downtown area. Quya (shiny skyscrapers).png|Downtown area. Quya (steep island hill and city).png|Ouya seen from the coastal side. JC4 city street at night.png|Ouya at night. JC4 city at night.png|Notice that the Moon looks different in different scenes. JC4 inside Quya stadium.png|The new monster trucks are inside the stadium. EM-909 near Quya cable cars.jpg|Private Jet over head cable cars Quya (coastal airport).jpg|Sky crane above airstrip next to quya EM-909 view of Quya and nearby mountains.jpg EM-909 near the base of the Quya tower.jpg Toy Offroader (location).png|Rico is aiming at the Toy Offroader location. Category:Content Category:Cities Category:Just Cause 4 Locations